This invention relates to segmentable neck pad tape material for use with orthodontic appliances.
Neck pads for use with orthodontic appliances such as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,468, issued Feb. 24, 1959, have heretofore been either individually formed or have been cut from a continuous composite strip of pad material. In the latter instance, however, it was desirable for each of such individual pads to have its ends overstitched after being segmented from the continuous strip for providing finished edges at the ends of the pad to avoid unravelling and fraying of the pad material.